halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M99 Manx Mobile Electronic Warfare Support
The is a UNSC armoured vehicle. Primarily designed as a Mobile Electronic Support vehicle, damaging enemy electronic capabilities. It is capable of data interception, cyber and electronic infiltration, long range hacking and inflicting damage on the enemies ability to communicate, command and engage. The vehicle is built up from a titanium alloy chassis with bolted on mixed titanium/composite/AEGIS ceramic plating, giving it enough strength to withstand up to 70mm high velocity guns, though it's armour is compromised near instantly. It is powered by a powerful V8 hydrogen powerpack which burns the hydrogen fuel at a very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption, allowing it to reach speeds of 107KPH. The engine powers all eight wheels. These powerpacks also power the on-board communications, sensors the gun and other electronic systems. The wheels each have independent adaptive suspension using adaptive Magneto-rheological dampers to ensure comfort, stability, control and agility and use nanotube skeleton run-flat tires, providing all the benefits of normal tires, with none of the drawbacks while being nigh-indestructible. on top of that, each wheel has titanium composite rims and fully articulate and individual suspension, with the front four being supported by titanium alluminide/AEGIS composite tire shields, protecting them from further harm. Each wheel can, individually, have its pressure modified to adjust its cross country ability. It features a V shaped sealed hull, with a high concentration of non-newtonian material with heavily sloped armour and ability to become amphibious, to a limited extent, allowing it to cross rivers and lakes to combat the enemy. It's raised engine exhausts also feature thermal shrouds to disguise the vehicle during operations. The vehicle contains a weight transference system linked to gyroscopes to achieve a perfect balance even over rough terrain, transferring inbuilt weights and fuel to keep the vehicle balanced and stable. The computer controlled power distribution system can distribute the power to each wheel accurately enough to maintain enough traction to keep it mobile and all wheels operate by a triple redundant drive-by-light control system. Like all hydrogen powered vehicles in the UNSC, it features a inbuilt AMG H/G Actuator. It is capable of converting up to 12 liters of water (from any source) into hydrogen quickly and efficiently, compacting any non-convertible detritus within the water on board and allowing a range of 200 kilometres from just overnight condensation catchments. This allows it to operate almost indefinitely in the field, where a supply of water is plentiful. The vehicle has a hydraulic ram door to the back and doors on each side, all three being equipped with emergency explosive bolts to remove them in case of severe damage or emergencies. On the roof it has a pair of opening doors and two hatches for the commander and gunner. The armour is covered in radiation protective liquid glass resins, infra-red suppressive paint and LIDAR/RADAR absorbent paint. The Driver is sat in the up armoured 'combat tub' which is the forward chamber, with heavily upgraded armour and has single crystal quartz glass windows, with self regenerative features and self polarising protective features (from blinding LASERs and bright flashes) and gold tinting to protect from electromagnetic interference, which can resist even heavy fire, from 70mm cannons, at least for brief periods. The Driver can lift up the forward screen to allow easy access, escape or just raise it slightly for unhindered observance. Sat behind the driver is the main gunner, with a holographic weapons station for controlling the main gun system, with a universal bus that allows any single vehicle to be adapted to use any number of weapon systems. Sat to the left in the main hull in the 'operations' seat is the Commander, who has access to the defensive turret and the electronic warfare and defensive systems, allowing him to provide short range support for disembarking soldiers. The vehicle also features as standard a stabilised Ion Cannon, capable of inflicting kinetic damage similar to that of a SPARTAN LASER and generating intense electromagnetic fall-out on the target, generating directed EM pulses on enemy vehicles and structures, hybrid night vision and active infra-red, optical camera with digital zoom, LIDAR, fume extractor, laser range finder and a laser defence turret. These are combined with the all round sensory network and smoke obscuring ordnance to improve it's combat effectiveness. The gunner is linked to a Target Acquisition Device to sight and engage targets. The gun is powered by a high-energy battery, with a co-axial M247H2 Heavy Machine Gun and a roof mounted PALADIN Weapon Station operated by the commander. The main gun produces a devastating effect against enemy armour, burning through armour plate, and scrambling electronics, disabling a vehicle and preventing it from fighting back. With it's near relativistic velocity, it is deadly accurate, even against aircraft. The Manx is designed to be used by Marine Electronic Warfare Battalions and UNSC Military Intelligence Regiments to preform subversive electromagnetic warfare on enemy forces. The Manx is fitted with a high power, self erecting, telescoping receiver, which can intercept enemy radio, microwave and MASER communications and translating them. This allows a Manx, stationary or mobile, to gather reconnaissance in the field. Once analysed, the Manx can attempt to discover the source of the communique, with a 98% success rate, and then attempt to jam their communications by either 'blinding' the entire area with 'static' or preforming a directed jam attack on only a small area. Its secondary antennae is capable of directing cyber attacks on enemy computer systems, using a set of three self modulating attack arrays held in series, with a pair of attack barriers and a pair of dummy barriers for protection, as well as clip on 'black collars' for the operators. The system has a degree of automation for attack, allowing the operators to direct their attention elsewhere. The Manx also has a external extension allowing the crew chief to plug it into local network connections, or exposed cables. It has an erectable PAVE JAY magnetic sensor that can locate the source of high output electronic equipment, giving the operator the ability to home in on it and investigate. In support of it's role, it can project it's own Electromagnetic Pulse, through a number of high power nanomesh capacitor coils, allowing it to send everything in a 500 metre radius back to the stone age. The vehicle itself is heavily shielded against EMP effects, with the internal systems being complete sealed and the liquid state electronic systems allow it a unprecedented reboot time of just under 30 seconds. The vehicle can support four personnel for the purpose of intelligence gathering. UNSC Remarks